Sheryl Nolen
Sheryl Nolen, prevously known as Pixie Nixie, was known to be the biggest bitch of Wackyland, but that was all poppycock made up by Pan. After an accident she became rude and snappy, it's unkown if it was before or after this incident that she began to eat ungodly ammounts of food. She harbors a fear of darkness and fire. Appearance She appears to be fifteen years of age with purple eyes and wavy light pink hair. Her clothes consists of a white jacket vest trimmed a deep purple, a black short cut tubetop, jean shorts with frills and deep purple combat boots. When entering DIVA mode Sheyl wears a purple short cut top and a short skirt, covered with frils with a giant bow to the back. On her shoulder is a short cut cape with a layer of a purple thin layer cloth reaching her waist. Exiled Timeline + Pre-Quest for Ballz In the exiled timeline Sheryl had no job or anything so she was left in the streets of Funkytown and resorted to stealing from trash cans. It's not known how but she located Riku's lab and he warmly invited her in. One day, maybe when his feelings for her grew strong enough, he gave her enough money to perchase the Beach Estate. This did not go well for her and Pan verbally abused her and even hit her. In times like that she would run to Riku who would reassure her she was not those things that Pan said she was. Still, it didn't get any better for her as Pan began to spread rumors about her, that she was a whore and a bitch, making her even more so reliant on Riku. Even when she got a job she was harassed and it was around then she met Ghost and her denizens, who cofronted the man who harassed her. This was the first time she meet Dean. Soon enough Sheryl and Riku's relationship got rather intimaet and they were close, close enough to the point they revealed top secret information about eachother and yet... they began to drift. Sheryl hanged out with Ghost more to see Dean and she soon fell in love with Dean. She confronted Riku and told him about her feelings about Dean and left. It's unknow what happened from there as Riku used his time machine. In the new timeline things went just about the same, Riku although snapped and performed heavy research on Sheryl's friends, Riku found Sheryl and offered a job, home, food and money to her. Being homeless she took the job, once more she fell in love with Riku and was loyal to him until she found out what he was truly doing. The two battled and Sheryl lost, Riku was going to kill her but she ended upgetting away. The Quest for Ballz Sheryl made her debute a year after the Anti events in The Quest for Ballz, she came into possesion of Minawa and Daren's esate eight or so months after their death and threw nearly everything out to make room for her things and kept some of it. She left Minawa's room intact and kept all of Daren's instuments, these are the only things confimed that have stayed. According to Pan she left on a mission two weeks before the events of TQfB and came back home in a metal box. Need less to say he wasnt happy about the box breaking a window, but he was happy to find out it was Sheryl trapped inside, but he got pissy when Ghost opened the box and got her out, for unknown reasons she adapted the Pixie. Pixie was about to embark on an adventure to get the Dragonballs and sell them off for cash when Petal bought it for twenty billion dollars. She is now on Pan's ship and following Petal and friends around to get a good look at the Dragonballs and it's dragon. After a talk with Dean she's seemed to take an intrest in him since she found him to be cute despite his crybaby face he had proven to her he is also snappy and he too can get angry. The group has so fair gained a total of one dragon ball, while the enemy has one. She had arrived on the Island of Dragons with Penguin, Alpha and Petal, Penguin promptly grabbed a dragon and took flight to a volcano. The very same volcano where the Dragonball hid, due to Pixie's shotty navigation skills she took a wrong turn and found the Trials of Fire, the place where the Dragonball is stored. For the durarion of the battle against Kava she was pretty much useless. When the group made it to the desert where the Singing Cacti live she opted to staying on the ship and sun tan instead. When the group returned she wasnt sure if she should of been horrified or not when Pan loaded a tank onto the ship. As soon as Charlotte appeared she requested to be friend with her, which she deined, Charlotte deducted that Pixie was rather lonely and now the girl, in efforts with Petal and Demi, are working on throwing a party for her, much to Pan's annoyance. Ghost later discovered through Tink that Pixie was ilitterate, despite being fifteen years old, and many other facts. One being that something is wrong with her, possibly metally. The party went well, Piko and Guy shortly joined the group, finding out that Helene was using them. Piko unkowingly had a letter from Semée, better known at Lolita at the time, in time this letter was found. Pixie was imedietly infuriated over the letter and the threats Lolita made to Dean and her mood declined. This was due to her having a crush on Dean, although not understanding emotions it was not her who realized this first, it was Tink. Shortly after recruting Guy, Neurotoast and Dalek, the group made it to the Ominous Pirate Ships, Lolita requested for Ghost, her denizens, Guy and Piko alone, so they may talk before the battle, Pixie didnt wait long before jumping over to Lolita's ship. Although shortly after joining she, and everyone else for that matter, was hit with a beam attack that casued halucinations, making every ally look like Lolita or a worst enemy and Lolita her self look like an ally. Whoever Pixie saw, more of this guy that Lolitas appear, made her flip the hell out, attmpt to choke someone and made a sonicboom that threw everyone around, some into the waters, the icebergs, or other ships. Pixie was left alone, and broke down in tears over that unidentified man, he some how scaring her. She shortly found Neuro and was pulled on to the shp by Petal. Not even five minutes on the ship when Pan began to verbally assult her and Tink, for chosing to remain with her rather than him, he smartassed everyone and tried to shot Pixie dead, but missed her. Pixie ultemtly had no idea that Pan tried to shoot her untill asked by Alpha if she was okay from the hit attmept. When in Kraken City, she was entranced by a lolita outfit, despite it being what her foe was wearing, she put in orders for one. Shortly after that the group was given tools and a hint to where the dragonballs were thanks to Mrs. Mary, a puppet for the goddess Dilaria. The group took the bus to the fairs, to get off Pixie jumped off the wheelchair exit, nearly hitting Silver and Khrisi. The boy belted out at her, inadverdently jabbing at Pixie's illiteracy and lack of social understanding. Flustered she ran ahead of the others and into the fair grounds, but being unable to read she was quickly lost among the crowd but was thankfully found by Ghost and Dean who happened to overhear about her illiteracy, she then went on a depresisve rant about her issues. Ghost and Dean reassured her she was fine the way she was and then Dean hugged her, too bad he was short and got a face full of boob from Pixie, needless to say she flipped the fuck out. In the end the team sucessfully got the Dragonball from the city and left to attack Helene for the remaining two. The group infutrated the base on Bowie island and all hell was unleashed, after Stocking defeated Kava, Semee stole the Dragonbalsl for himself to wish for his male form back. He instead got the power to switch between boy and girl. Pixie shot him with Pan's gun and proceeded to wail on him until Pan ripped her off of him and stabbed her and was about to slice her throat open. Luckily Alpha, Petal and The Guy came to her aid and Ghost took care of her wounds. While being attened to a voice spoke to her, HEAVILY hinting that Pixie was an ameliite but not only that, that she was the reincarnation of Minawa. biology for the win In the end she was adopted by Tink along with another orphan named Alice. It was Alice that spilled that her real name was Sheryl and she began to use the name Sheryl once more, hoping it would help her memories return. Candy Zombies It's unknown what exactly what Sheryl is doing at the moment. According to Charlotte she is on a quest or some sort of personal mission to investagte a cave up north full of gems. There is a high possibility it's the very same cave where Nina's body remains and the gems in questions is her collection of stolen Soul Gems from her Mahou Shojo victims. It was later covered by Riku she did indeed find the Soul Gems and was captured by him. Riku then tortured her and strapped and electric collar around her neck. She remains in the lower confinds of his lab with Iris Balsam waiting for some sort of help. Iris edventully snapped the shock collar off her with her hair and Sheryl accessed her 'God Tier' form for a power boost. Sheryl ecaped with Iris to the upper floors of the base afte desteroying security robots and stole their power cores. She used one of the cores, full of dangerious chamicals and splashed them on Riku's face. Despite his blindness he was still an avid fighter, apparently becasue he's part robot or something, Sheryl went off to destory the Candy Zombie machine with her Cellpho-Chain saw and collected items and articles of the murdered assistants. She then went to collect her bag of soul gems when she was stabbed and had her face smashed against the keyboard. Riku then made his escape and Alpha carried her away. Sheryl remained in the hospital until she was released. She promptly made her good byes and decided to leave in the search of the answer to what an Ameliite is. Sheryl took off for space. Homecoming After the events of Candy Zombie Sheryl began her search on what an Ameliite was, which brought her to her home planet and she was not welcomed. Almost immediately she was identified as a runaway, being the only Ameliite with white psycho waves, and arrested. She was placed on trial as soon as they could get her onto the stand and sentenced to death for crimes of running away as Minawa, being the reincarnation of a runaway, running away as Sheryl, and accidently causing an imbalance in the reproduction process. Sheryl attempted to claim she was not the girl they wanted and that’s when her parents came up to the stand, they easily identified her as their ‘ugly and disgraceful’ daughter. Sheryl could not believe what they were saying about her and they revealed they didn’t even want her to be born, they disliked her before she was even identified as a runaway and faked death to get rid of her. The later had a son and they were so much prouder of him as a powerful warrior and the first teal Ameliite. Sheryl refused to believe any of the charges against her and denied them until an Elite awoken her lost memories and even Minawa’s within her soul. This revealed that she was indeed the reincarnation of Minawa and hence a runaway, and as a child, after her parent’s fake death, she had eaten the fruits the birthing tree while living alone on the streets. No one had taught her what the fruits were for or how really the birthing cycle worked (but no one needs to know that.) so she unknowingly ingested the cocoons where young Ameliites were birthed from, this caused a shortage of willing and able warriors. Eating these fruits caused a hormone issue for her once she made it to Wackyland, probably why her chest was so damn big. Sheryl was placed in a cell and over the course of two years she was tortured and publicly humiliated. She even had her food poisoned on more than one occasion, leaving her in severe pain, and she had to ride out the pain or get some healing water on occasion from her brother, who would sneak in without her or anyone knowing. Sheryl was always weary about the gifts left by her brother and never really touched them; since she did not know they were from him even if she did she wasn’t sure how he would treat her. Time finally came for the execution, but this time Sheryl had lost all hope… at least, until Kevin, her brother, arrived on the scene with a group of comrades. He did not approve of how runaways were treated and it seemed the execution of his own blood made him snap. The rebellion clashed against the whole kingdom that came to see Sheryl’s death, the rebellion urged her to run away. Reluctantly, Sheryl did just that, she returned to Wackyland with scares of the physical and mental state. Due to the number of scars on her Shery’s upper chest and legs are bandaged up and remains reluctant to ever take off her shirt or jacket when around others. Sheryl’s eating problems have increased but in the reverse direction as she chooses to eat less, afraid of being poisoned again, and absolutely refuses to touch apples, which was her favorite food, due to them looking like Ameliite cocoons. She suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and to top her stresses she believes her brother and her friends all died or are suffering the same, if not a worst fate in prision, for helping her escape and blames it all on herself. Various Outfits Pixie Bed2.png Pixie Fancy.png Pixie Summer.png Pixie Cannot Read.png Pixie Fall.png Pixie BS.png Pixie BS.png Sheryl God Tier.png Sheryl Space Exploration.png Locke Long Hair.png God Tier Locke.png Trivia *Her birthday is November 3rd, making her a Scorpio. *Sheryl has four pet dogs. Max, a male Dalmatian, Yuki, female Japanese Spitz, Missile, a male Pomeranian and Sandy, a female Akita *Sheryl means unwanted and unloved in Ameliite tounge while in Earth's English it means beloved Category:Hero Category:Ameliite